It is Never too Late
by ZaraZabuza
Summary: He could not let it end like this. Gotham needed their white knight although he was now a member of the Arkham Asylum. Bruce had get Harvey Dent back, that is what Rachel would have wanted. Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne SLASH. Harvey Didn't die and Batman didn't take the blame. Ignore the new movie.
1. Preface

**It is Never too Late**

**Preface**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Batman and its characters are the property of DC. I don't own anything. Please copyright holders, consider this as free promotion for you awesome show/comic and movies, don't sue me.**

* * *

**Please read this**

I am dyslexic and English is not my spoken language. Hope you still want to read this fic and I'll try to write as correct as I can. important note, summary, disclaimer and parings will only stand on chapter 1 (preface).

* * *

**Important note:**

Harvey Dent didn't die from the fall, instead he was taken into Arkham Asylum and Batman didn't take the blame either. IGNORE the new movie too. This is SLASH between Harvey (two-face) and Bruce Wayne.

**Summary:**

He could not let it end like this. Gotham needed their white knight although he was now a member of the Arkham Asylum. Bruce had get Harvey Dent back, that's what Rachel would have wanted.

**Parings:**

Bruce Wayne/Harvey Dent (**main**)

Harvey/Rachel ( Mentioned )

Bruce/Rachel ( Mentioned )


	2. Chapter 1 - I Believe in Harvey Dent

**Chapter 1 – I Believe in Harvey Dent**

_You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain_

* * *

It had been three weeks since his fall, since his world had been changed forever. He and Rachel had been kidnapped and then Gotham's so called dark knight had turned up to save him; HIM. Rachel, if just the Batman had saved her instead; she should have been the one alive, she should have been the one walking around instead of him. He wouldn't even care if she was smiling to that play boy; Bruce Wayne, not anymore, if just she could have been alive.

After he had threatened Gordon and his family and batman had taken him down. He had spent almost one week at a small hospital in Gotham. After that maniac clown had blown up the biggest Hospital in Gotham all the small ones had overflowed and finding a hospital, who was willing to hold the former "White Knight", had been hard but after the first three days the police had found a small one willing to take him in and only after the police had promised to keep eyes on him.

He remembered when finding hotels was easy, everyone wanted to have Harvey Dent in one of their rooms and now he couldn't even get a hospital room. Not that it mattered; life was all about chances now.

After he had been released from Hospital he had been moved into police captivity while his trial had been going. His lawyer was incompetent, the judge too. When he had been Gotham's prime shining lawyer things had been different, but that was when Rachel was still alive.

After his trial he had been deemed emotional insane after the tragic loss of his fiancé and half of his face. They were incompetent, he wasn't emotional insane, he had been angry, none of them had ever had to listen to the person they loved the most only to hear that person die.

Chance, everything was up to chance.

It was also by chance that the exact same insane clown was now only three cells to the right from his own. He could hear him laughing and when he wasn't laughing he was speaking loud, yelling stupid jokes or talking about how Batman completed him, he sounded like a jealous ex-lover. When they had cafeteria time the clown would seek him out and just laugh in Harvey's face. They want to choke him.

He had been speaking to Jonathan Crane or the Scarecrow as he called himself now; he too disliked the clown and the great dark knight of Gotham. They had been speaking fine for the first days until that stupid bag of straw talked bad about his Rachel. Next time he saw him, it was three days later and he had his arm in a sling.

He didn't speak to Harvey again.

That was about then he began to arrive to Arkham. He always had a sad look on his face when he saw him now. Every time that billionaire play-boy arrived he would be reminded of the life he used to have. He would always end up yelling at the billionaire; however, no matter how much he would yell at the Gotham's golden child he would return the next day.

The whole of Gotham had given up on Harvey Dent.

Except for Bruce Wayne.

Somehow Harvey just knew, Bruce Wayne would always return.

* * *

**AN:**

- This will be a Harvey/Bruce SLASH… eventually… Just Harvey is emotional right now... And he is damn hard to write… I hope he's not too OOC, because if they are to get some sort of relationship they will be OOC at some point.

- first chapter is somewhat short.. but the story is just beginning. I will work on making the chapters longer. I just needed a starting point.


	3. Chapter 2 - Enter Bruce Wayne

Chapter 2: Enter Bruce Wayne

_The famous Bruce Wayne. Rachel's told me everything about you._

* * *

Time had stopped, or it felt that way for the billionaire playboy and vigilance. The crime rate had, for a few days been slow, that been said it was still more quiet at the night as the clown prince was in Arkham. But crimes never sleep for long and a few small crooks had felt the fists of Batman. Still no big crooks had taken the lead; which was all too good for Bruce since he had spent the last couple of weeks trying to talk sense to Harvey Dent.

Which was harder than first believed, he knew it would be hard to get the white knight back, but never had he believed it to be his hard.

The first few times Harvey wouldn't even meet him.

Then when he finely agreed to meet him, Harvey threw the chair he had been sitting on after Bruce. The guards had taken Harvey away after that, and he haven't been allowed to meet him until four days after, he looked more relaxed but that was because he was on heavy relaxing drugs at the time.

He wanted Harvey to be better; no he needed him to be better. For Harvey's sake, for the people of Gotham's sake, Rachel's memories sake and for his own sake. He needed Harvey, or Two Face as he called himself now, to return to be the white knight that Gotham needed. A face to the title Hero and not just a symbol. No Bruce Wayne needed Harvey to return, a part of him questioned why, but he filed it as guilt. He could never be the hero Harvey was, so he needed him to get back so he, the Batman, could look up to the white knight, to the real hero, and not just the Dark knight, the vigilante; The Batman.

After four week Harvey had been somewhat easier to speech too.

Bruce had been allowed to take Harvey out today, only for thirty minutes and on Arkham ground. Apparently Harvey had denied going outside, so Bruce had made a deal with the warden of Arkham. A small man with a sweet tough for money, all Bruce had to do was wave around some lose cash and he could get his will. He didn't like to use his money on this sort of thing, but it was for Harvey.

Harvey needed to go outside

Right?

* * *

"No!"

"Harvey listen, it will do you some good to go outside"

Harvey wouldn't go outside; he wouldn't want to see the Asylum from the inside. He had, in his time as a person of the law send people to this place, so he knew how it looked… from the outside. But from the inside, looking out. it just, it would be too much, why couldn't the billionaire wonder play boy understand that.

"I said **NO**!" he used his two face voice this time, perhaps that would scare the annoying man away, but instead Bruce smiled a sad smile.

And in the end, he used the one word Harvey knew he could never say no too.

"Rachel wouldn't want you to rot inside Harvey, if not for your sake, then hers?"

With that said, Harvey now found himself outside with a some what happy Bruce Wayne. The billionaire was happy he had gotten Harvey outside, if only for thirty minutes, but it was a small victory. But he was sad that he could only get Harvey to go outside, by reminding Harvey and himself: that Rachel was dead and that she could no longer be there smiling, laughing or just been who she was; Rachel.

"What now" the two faced once the hero of Gotham asked.

"Now, we enjoy the weather" the billionaire and secret "hero" of Gotham answered.

Not that the weather was that enjoyable, it was coldly with a few rain drops here and there. It was way over midday and the sun had started to set, and it was semi cold too. But it was outside and that is what counted right?

"heeeeeeeello~ boooooooooys!" Someone yelled, that voice; Bruce knew that voice. And so did Harvey, he knew it only too well. They bought turned to look at the Arkham. The upper right window had a white painted face man wavering down to them, like he had no care in the world, like he haven't destroyed bough their lives.

The clown was laughing now "Why didn't you invite me to your date? We could make it a party, a **DOBBEL** date! Hahhaha"

"**Why that clown, we will get him, we will**" Harvey or two face mumbled.

"Harvey?"

Bruce wanted to say something, anything but before he could, the thirty minutes was up and the guard escorted them back, Harvey to his cell and Bruce to his car.

It was wrong

It was all wrong. Harvey shouldn't be there, he should be out.

And if it was up to Bruce, he would get him out.

Not in an illegal way, no. he would get Harvey back, and then, when he got out he would help him back to the title as the white knight.

Lucky Batman didn't have that much work now and days, so there was plenty of time to get to that goal. Today had been semi good, he did get Harvey out… until the clown destroyed it and made it worse.

* * *

"We got it boss" a thug said, he was holding a semi big packed.

"Leave it with the others" the "boss" said. It was a small man, dressed in a black suit which was longer than the man itself so the back of the suit jacked was almost touching the ground. He had a white shirt under the suit jacket and a black butterfly. He was wearing a top hat and a monocle. He could have resembled an upper class man if it wasn't for the dirt on the clothes, his hands and the fact that the place they were currently in was the sewer of Gotham.

"You got it boss" the thug with the packed said.

Yes, the city of Gotham had been quiet for a while, no big crook had taken the stage since Joker, no small fry even wanted to try. But now… was it about to change?

* * *

**AN:**

Sorry for the wait, but been working on Loki Cosplay. :D

Hehe, I borrowed some of the idea from the old Batman movie to the hide out but also in TAS our "new" crook has his hide out in the sewers… :D I love his rubber duck boats :D

A batman shaped cookie to ALL who guess who he is… and I think his cute… yes call me nuts but ever since TAS "Bird of a Feather" I thought he was cute, so it is only fair he is the first of the "crook" I will recreate… :D this is still a Bruce/Harvey but it is slow going and also features some of the old gangs :D


End file.
